ROBO GIGANTES
here is an easy way for me to keep track of all robo gigantes things as we get closer to the begin date, expect a much more polished thing Roster ??? areas need details please clarify any additional information as needed, do not be discouraged by joke-y inputs The Tournament this will be performed tournament style characters are pitted against each other -- if you win, you continue on to the next round until there is no one left but the Robo Gigantes champions and then you get to square off with them should you lose your standing by losing, you could always attempt to challenge a higher-ranked contender or conspire with the Powers That Be (i.e. Bright's player) to attempt to get higher should you beat the gigante, you'll gain the people's ovation forever and a sweet belt if you lose, you lose standing and will have to fight your way back up! ways to increase standing: winning fights, conspiring with powers that be, writing a really funny or great promo that other players enjoy reading, believing in lasers ways to decrease standing: losing fights, conspiring with the powers that be, not eating your wheaties fights will take place on a specific night during the week, usually a Saturday or another day if it is better for players Gigantes Super Ninja (Neo-Japan) - close-quarters combat specialist - Earth Champion Great Shot (Federated Suns) - tanky/blasty real - Outer Rim Champion El Enmascarados Robo (Neo-Colombia) - well-rounded super - Galaxy Champion Lord Phenom (PLANTs Colony) - magical/quick real - Interspace Champion Presumably, your character will fit in one of four leagues depending on your robot style OR by player desire. We may not use all four Gigantes depending on how many players we eventually run with and how players want to proceed. With sufficient standing (i.e. when it seems pretty neat to do so) you can decide to go for someone out of your "league" if it so suits you Inaugural Bbpost / [ IC News ] | / Message: 15/6 Posted Author | | FedNet: ROBO GIGANTES promo Jan 16 2011 FedNet | | | | Federal | | Network | | | | As the the silhouette of a man emerges from an alcove, a stirring percussion | | set plays. | | | | http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D8Xk38J0cYo | | | | When the light illuminates him, it is clear he is an amazing man. Dressed | | head-to-toe in the most ornate suit you could ever imagine, with gilded | | epaulettes and chrysanthemum-design embroidering. His head is enormous, | | wider than his body and spheroid -- the shape and look of an enormous Haro. | | | | CHAIRMAN HARO strides out to his dias, overlooking a massive arena | | surrounded by jungle that for the moment, is empty. | | | | Voiceover: | | -Nearly a year ago, a man's fantasy came reality in a form never seen | | before: Robo Estadio, a giant robot arena.- | | | | -The motivation for spending his fortune to create Robot Estadio was to | | encounter new original fighting robots which could be called true combat | | creations.- | | | | Chairman Haro leaps out in this cut-scene, swinging his arm down in a | | massive karate-chop of greatness as he cries out, "VAAAAAAAAAMOS AAAAAAAAAAA | | LUCHAAAAAAAAAAAAR!" | | | | -To realize his dream, he started choosing the top robot fighters of various | | styles of combat and he named his men.. the Robo Gigantes: the Invincible | | Pilots of Fighting Skills!- | | | | -Gigante Neo-Japones is Super Ninja!- | | | | -Gigante Federated Suns is Great Shot!- | | | | -Gigante Neo-Colombia is El Enmascarados Robo!- | | | | -...and Lord Phenom is Gigante PLANTs!- | | | | -Robo Estadio is the arena where Robo Gigantes await the challenges from | | master robot-fighters from all over Known Space. Challengers will have to | | face off against each other in a grueling tournament before winning the | | right to challenge one of the Robo Gigantes! Using all their senses, skills, | | and fury -- they're to unleash battle moves never seen before.- | | | | -And if ever a challenger wins over the Robo Gigantes, he or she will gain | | the people's ovation and fame forever!- | | | | -Every battle, reputations are on the line in Robo Estadio where master | | fighters pit their battle-robots against each other. What inspiration will | | today's challengers bring and how will the Robo Gigantes fight back?- | | | | -The heat will be on!- | | | | Would You Like To Know More? | | | | (@mail bright noa for details, woop woop) | | / | /